


The A in Lamp

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pining LAMP, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Virgil wants to join his friends’ relationship. The group decides to have a movie and onesie night. Gay panic ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	The A in Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I found some writing from October that I wanna continue but for now have this semi completed ficlet!!! Maybe ill write more for this idk but this is cute and deserves to be seen (plus why not post some writing while a lot of people are waiting for more Soul Bound uwu) 
> 
> Idk if I will continue this in the future but i hope I do cos I’ve got ideas n shiz
> 
> Warnings: mentioned past relationship (no characters mentioned so you can imagine whatever past relationship you want ig), hella fluff, brief food mention, some cursing thanks to Virge, and I think that’s it!!! Lemme know if I missed anything!!

Virgil had been living with his three best friends for a few years now. Roman, Patton, and Logan, who all happened to be dating each other and Virgil wanted nothing more than to be a part of their relationship.

He knew it was unrealistic, but he couldn't help it. He was very much attracted to all three of them, though he knew his feelings were unreciprocated. If they did have feelings for him, surely they would have asked him to join their relationship at some point, right?

He was about sixty percent sure that's how it worked.

He couldn't stop thinking about all of this during one of their movie and onesie nights, which they had fairly regularly. Logan sat between Patton and Roman on the couch, both of whom were cuddling him as they all watched _Lion King_ , Virgil curled up in an armchair wishing he could have what they had.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get over his feelings for them. He tried meeting new people and he even had a boyfriend at one point. That lasted around a month and a half before they called it quits. He remembered the guys were all so supportive of him during that time. Roman bought several flavours of ice cream, Patton found all sorts of happy movies for them to watch, and Logan provided a shoulder to cry on if Virgil needed it. He did need it, a lot.

And because the universe loves cruel irony, the whole experience made him fall for them even more than he already had.

He tried to focus on the movie and set his feelings aside for right now. Just for now. He could helplessly pine later.

"Virgil, you look so lonely over there!" Patton's voice suddenly caught his attention. "Come over here and sit with us!"

"I'm good, Pat, thanks," Virgil replied with a smile, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was begging him to say yes. "You guys look plenty cosy, I wouldn't wanna ruin that."

"Oh, nonsense, Marilyn Morose!" Roman exclaimed. "If you won't come over here, we'll go over there!" With that, Roman leapt to his feet and laid across Virgil's lap, who couldn't help but quietly laugh even as the wind was knocked out of him.

"God, you're ridiculous," he wheezed.

"I know! Don't you just love that about me?"

"Yeah, sure, but you're kinda crushing my spleen right now, Princey, Jesus _Christ_."

They both adjusted so that they both had their backs against the arm of the chair, Virgil leaning slightly on Roman, whose arms were wrapped securely around his waist. It was a slightly awkward position, but they were comfortable nonetheless. Even though Virgil was internally flipping out because _Roman is cuddling him right now_.

_This is fine_ , Virgil thought. _This is just how Roman is, he's overly affectionate with everyone, it's fine, this is_ fine.

Virgil focused on the movie, and nothing but the movie. He wasn't at all focused on the feeling of Roman's warmth. He didn't pay any attention to the protective arms wrapped around him. He barely even noticed how comforting and soft the feeling of his touch was.

_Oh no, I'm_ gay _, oh shit, oh fuck_. 

By the time the movie ended and they started watching _Hercules_ , Virgil was much more relaxed. Still very much panicking quite gayly, but he relaxed into Roman's arms a bit. Of course, Roman felt like a living heated blanket, so he shouldn't be too surprised that being in his arms would quell his anxiety.

Roman quickly noticed the way Virgil's head rested on his chest and his breathing evened out. His heart melted when he realised Virgil had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself and held Virgil just a bit tighter.

There was no denying the way his heart beat for Virgil. He knew Logan and Patton felt the same. He only wished they knew how Virgil felt. Of course, if he didn't reciprocate, then how could their current position be explained? Perhaps now was not the time to think about it. He let his eyes drift shut and cherished the feeling of holding Virgil in his arms.

He didn't realise he was drifting off until he felt a blanket being draped over the two of them. He opened his eyes and saw Logan standing there with a fond smile.

"I'm going to take Patton to bed," he whispered. "Will you be staying out here?"

"Mhm," Roman mumbled with a yawn, closing his eyes once more. "I'll stay here with Virgil. Buenos noches, mi cielo." He felt Logan press a kiss to his temple.

"Buenos noches, mi sol."


End file.
